Bound To Be Broken
by PrincessOfDarkness2214
Summary: Set after the Avengers, possible spoilers for the film. My take on what's going to happen in the Avengers 2 with the new villain. All of the characters from the film plus Scarlet Witch.


**Hi ! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I apologize if my grammar is wrong, english is not my mothertongue. Constructive critisism and advice is very welcome, also ideas how to improve my story. Reviews are love.**

**I've just seen the Avengers and I've absolutely fallen in love with them. Couldn't stop myself from thinking what's going to happen to Avengers 2 so this is my take on it.  
**

**Hope you like it !  
**

**I own nothing, so please don't sue.**

* * *

The Avengers stared, hell, even Loki stared. Their mouths hit the floor the moment Fury showed them the reason behind his, lately, strange behaviour. Well, Fury always behaved strangely, but this time it was different. He was unsure, lost and a bit anxious which caused Stark to make even more fun of him than he already did. Tony liked joking that Fury behaved like a virgin on her wedding night. Hahahahaha. Imagine Nick's reaction when he heard that one. His eye wasn't pleased. But there was a reason why he behaved liked that for the past few weeks. Steve thought it was Coulson's death that finally caught up with him.

If only.

Strange... occurencies were happening all over the world: victims of some strange radiation, murdered people with strange markings on their bodies, plasma explosions claiming many lives and the stars... they were going out. How can the stars go out ?

Those were the reasons Nick Fury assembled the Avengers in one the medical bays in the building.

He even dragged Loki down here (cuffed, of course). Since he was yet to stand trial on Asgard, he

Was sent temporalily to Earth as a prologue to his punishment. He was meant to help and serve both

S.H.I.E.L.D. and humanity. So there was no point of leaving him out of this.

But lets go back to the reason they were here. They stared at a woman floating before them in a

Container filled with blue liquid. At her long, brown hair was floating behind her in a soft way,

making her look like a nymph. At the wires connecting her body to the floor. Her mouth and nose

Were covered with a mask, helping her breathe. Nick Fury coughed focusing the attention on him.

''_Gentlemen, please meet Wanda Lehnsherr Maximoff a.k.a. Scarlet Witch.'' _Silence fell interrupted

by Tony Stark.

''_So what are you planning to do with mermaid girl ?''_ He said with his #32 cocky grin, proud of

himself for the sarcasm while looking into her file. Fury smirked.

''_Use her.''_

Tony's grin fell '_' Are you kidding me ? You plan on bringing into the team and possibly future_

_Mission an emotionally unstable mutant, who can't even control her powers and who just happens to_

_be the daughter of Magneto. Seriously ?''_ His words weren't left without a response when a heated

conversation between the surprisingly silent members of the team started.

''_What ?'' _you could hear Black Widow surprise.

''_Who's Magneto'' _Steve's confusement.

''_There's no way we're bringing her into the team'' _could be heard, maybe it came from Tony, maybe

From Natasha, you could get lost in all the voices speaking together at the same time.

''_But we've got to give her a chance'' _Clint defended and it only made it worse. Roars, shouts, a

Handful of ''idiots, morons and are you fucking kidding me ?'' erupted. This continued for a while as

Nick Fury stood there with his not pleased eye and looked upon his team exchanging some glances

With Loki, who stood silently in the corner smirking at the Avengers.

''_Great.'' _He thought.

And then the ground trembled, the glass in Wanda's container started cracking and objects began

Moving and floating in the air, dangerously aiming at the quarrelling Avengers.

Silence fell immediately and it stopped.

''_What the hell ?'' _Stark's surprised voice could be heard throughout the cracks.

''_I think our new friend has had enough of your bickering.'' _A smooth voice spoke from the corner.

It was the first time Loki spoke today, he just preferred to stay silent.

''_How do you know that, brother ?'' _Thor asked looking at Loki, who flinched.

''_I am not your brother'' _he angrily thought.

''_Well, your bickering sounds like a pack of monkeys fighting over a banana, so I'm not surprised if_

_She wanted to silence you and well... just look at her''. _Smirk and all people in the room turned to

face Wanda. Her once peaceful face was sunken in and her veins, which turned black, were visible.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out she was pissed.

''_Oh.''_ Was the only sound made, possibly coming from Bruce.

Nick Fury once more focused the attention on him.

''_If your done with bitching around then may we please focus on the point.'' _He said glaring with his

Annoyed eye, forcing the team to remain silent, focusing especially on Stark who gave a frown.

''_That is the point''. _He scoffed.

''_Thank you, Mr._ _Stark for sharing with us your opinion. Now if you don't mind I would like to go on _

_With the subject._

_As I said, Wanda Maximoff is a very... peculiar being. She has her vices but she also has great virtues_

_And will be of great help for us. ''_

''_If she doesn't blow us up''. _Stark started again.

''_Stark, if you don't shut up and let him finish I will harm you._'' Clint threatened with a glare, he too

was curious.

''_Whatever''. _Was the response.

''_Excuse me, but you mentioned Magneto, who is he ?'' _Steve asked. Right, he couldn't know about

Magneto, not his times.

''_Erik Lehnsherr a.k.a. Magneto, you could describe him as... —''_

'' _A psycho ?'' _Natasha threw in making Tony smirk. Fury ignored that.

'' _A mutant, very powerful mutant, who decided to... follow another path.''_

That's were Loki joined in.

''_Aaaaa, I remember him.''_

''_You what ? How can you know him ?''_ couple of voices exclaimed much to the god's amusement.

''_Oh please, do you really think I wasn't around ?'' _He gave another smirk. '' _I met him couple of times_

_But that was years ago. We... chatted. I believe the first time I met him was sometime after Thor _

_Was made to wear a dress.''_

''_Oh. My. God... What ?'' _Bruce cracked out. Tony, Tasha, Steve and Clint burst out laughing. Even

Fury cracked a smile and Thor turned the red colour of his cape.

''_Loki...'' _the silent threat made by Thor was ignored as Loki went on. _'' I must admit you looked _

_Really pretty in pink, you would make a fair maiden.'' _

This certainly didn't help Thor as he blushed even deeper and crossed his arms like an angry child.

''_Thor, don't be angry with us. We're sorry''_ Steve pleaded.

''_I'm not.'' _Tony said still clutching his stomach. Steve kicked his anckle ''_Ow, that hurt.'' _

''_Children please''. _Bruce was trying to regain his composed facade and calm down.

And things started vibrating again, but this time in a peaceful way, meaning no harm.

''_Looks like Wanda liked it too.'' _Loki observed.

''_Ok, going back to the topic.''_ Fury continued. _''Magneto believed mutants to be above humans and_

_Wanted them to rule the Earth. Fortunately, he was stopped, but was a big problem for about 40 _

_Years before he was neutralised.''_

''_And that's his daughter''. _Clint stated with hesitation.

''_Yes, but before you jump to some ideas, let me explain._ _She'' _Fury gestured at Wanda _''never _

_Followed her father. In fact, their relations maybe be described as... complicated.''_

Tony and Loki smirked at this. But Fury glared at them focusing back on Wanda.

''_She spent some time with him and was trained to be a part of his plan. But her father's ways didn't_

_Suit her so she started to rebel. Alongside the lack of control of her powers...well, you can imagine_

_Daddy wasn't happy. So he put her in a mental asylum with electroshock therapy and all that shit, _

_Where she spent the next 12 years. Imagine what that does to a person.''_

''_And you want us to work with her ?''_ Bruce was the one to doubt this time.

''_In fact yes.'' _Fury stated firmly.

''_Are you nuts ?'' _Tony again.

''_No Stark, I happen to be in an excellent mental condition, unlike you.'' _Nick always had to have the

last word.

Tony just shrugged it off _''Whatever''._

''_Now, if I may continue. She spent 12 years in the asylum, but then she was taken from there by a _

_Man called Charles Xavier.''_

This time it was Loki to interrupt ''_Met him too. Very nice guy with a lot of bad luck. I liked him.''_

''_Wow, you liking someone sounds like a death sentence.'' _Clint smirked.

''_I have my perks, thank you.'' _Loki responded with his smooth voice.

''_Gentlemen, please.'' _Fury's eye began to be annoyed again, what didn't go unnoticed by Loki. When

he voiced out his thoughts it owned him a warm smile from Thor, smirks from the Avengers, a

deathly glare from Fury and a soft movement of objects in the room.

'' _I think she likes me.''_ Loki stated with a small smile.

Fury wasn't delicately coughing anymore, he sounded like chocking.

''_If someone interrupts me again I will taze him.''_ He warned. Everyone besides Clint snickered.

Tazing brought memories back, memories of Phil whom he lost not so long ago. The wounds and the

Pain were still fresh, and the only thing he wanted to do right now was to kill this _sonofabitchloki_

Who took Phil away from him. Natasha sensed his anger and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

''_Breathe.''_ She whispered. But he felt like breaking down, but he couldn't do that. Not in front of

Them, not in front of _him._ So instead he focused on Wanda and he could swear he saw a tear on her

Cheek as if she knew what he was going through.

Fury went on.

''_Xavier helped her regain some stability and some control over her powers. During this time Xavier_

_Was helping S.H.I.E.L.D. in some mission, mainly concerning Magneto so I met her couple of times. _

_Each time she seemed to be better. And then something happened.''_ Fury's face went grim.

''_What happened ?'' _Steve asked and receiving the glare from Nick, immediately shut up.

''_We never knew. But something did happen. One day she just exploded, lost all control she had and_

_It wasn't pretty.''_

Stark was about to interrupt, but Fury cut him off.

''_But Xavier still had hope and didn't want to give up on her. But she wasn't so optimistic about it. _

_She knew she was a danger for everyone so she contacted us and asked for help. She was very _

_Specific about it. She wanted to be... well, contained. _

''_Like that ?'' _Bruce asked.

''_Yes, exactly like that. So we made a deal. We would contain her and help her and she agreed to be _

_Woken up when we needed her help. Which is now.''_

''_Yghm.''_ Stark put his hand up in the air.

''_Yes, Mr. Stark ?'' _Fury's annoyed eye glared.

''_We were good on our own, why bring her in now ?''_

Fury inhaled slowly and spoke.

''_I wasn't entirely honest with you.''_ He started

'' _What a surprise''_ Steve mumbled

''_There are some things going on, but first I want to sort this out. Then we'll all talk about it. Agree ?''_

A bunch of ''_whatevers''_ was heard throughout the room.

''_Good. Lets start then.''_

''_Sorry, you don't actually mean to wake her up ?'' _Tony said.

Fury smirked.

.''_Oh, I already did.''_

And that's when they realised the blue fluid was no more. The container turned so Wanda was laying

On her back, the wires retreated leaving her form clad in a black S.H.I.E.L.D. suit. Her hair still wet and dark against the metal (now) table. Again, everyone stared.

And then Wanda opened her eyes.

* * *

**Please review !  
**


End file.
